HxS Dragons of the Apocalypse
by FallenDionysus
Summary: In the bible it says love bears all things, hopes all things, endures all things, and love never fails. When he joined this group he never expected to fall in love, their union was built out of survival and staying alive, however when they are forced to go against Exorcists, Fallen Angels, Demi-Gods, and the Apocalypse, the true strength of their bonds will be tested. AU Story


Prologue The Beginning of the End

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yami! Yami! Are you awake in there? You better hurry and wake up school is about to start".

The young boy rose with a groan and angrily glared at the door in front of him. The loud knocking at the door was enough to drive anyone mad. He looked around at his messy single bedroom apartment as he pushed a soda can out of the way. However rather than fall asleep on his bed he fell asleep on the couch. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a young boy with long messy snow white hair and cloudy violet eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted angrily at the door as he began to put on his clothes, however before he could even react the door flew open with one punch.

"The hell did you just say to me?" the girl glared angrily at the boy, fire in her eyes however she quickly gasped and turned away realizing that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He however continued to get dressed as if nothing had happened.

He gave his messy snow white hair a single shake causing it to look more stylized. He then finished putting on his school uniform, a signature "O" symbol in the right corner of the uniform. "Good morning Bella" he said with a small wave.

"Good morning?" she questioned, she then turned back to her cheery disposition before frowning again, "hey, maybe next time you should start with that instead of being so rude, you should feel lucky that I bother to come check on you to make sure you're not dead.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry" Yami said, not in the mood to fight, "anyways, did Seth and Lucas get the plans all ready for tonight?"'

This caused the girl to smile once again, "yep, everything is going according to plans, Seth was able to scout out and make sure the building you chose tonight was safe and Lucas hooked up all the musical equipment, we should be perfect for tonight".

"Good" Yami said, "and what about the p-"

"Stop worrying" the girl said, looking into Yami's grey eyes with her bright blue orbs, "everything is fine" she said, her blonde curly hair flowing behind her back, "we have everything ready for tonight, what you should be focusing on is that chemistry test today".

Yami rolled his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen and began looking for something to eat, he opened up the cupboards and noticed that it was practically empty as he had forgotten to go shopping. He however found a single granola bar in a box.

"You know if you woke up earlier you could come and have breakfast with me and my parents" Bella said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips, "then you wouldn't have to settle for a single granola bar."

Yami however stuffed the bar into his mouth before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door, "you know your parents don't like me, besides, I'm sick and tired of that all-natural and vegan crap your mom cooks" he stated as they both left the apartment.

It was only a 15 minute walk before the duo arrived at their school, Truman Academy for Gifted Boys and Girls. Whenever Yami read the school name he always tended to roll his eyes. It was an Academy where you either get in on recommendations, good grades, or money. While his had been in the former rather than the latter category, he had held consistent good grades ever since he was young, mostly without even trying. He truly was among the gifted, however there were others-

"Hey twerp watch it" Yami and Bella then watched as an upperclassman pushed a freshman onto the ground causing him and his crowd to laugh in amusement.

-Who Yami knew didn't fit into the "gifted" category. "Hey, Captain Yami! Yami"

A boy with short brown hair and orange eyes walked towards Yami and Bella with a bright smile on his face. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Hey Seth, where's Lucas?" Bella asked, ignoring Yami's remark with a bright smile.

"He's still getting all the equipment ready for the big party tonight" Seth said excitedly, "I can't believe we're actually going through with it, I never even thought about doing something like-"

The shorter boy paused when he noticed the glare he was receiving from Yami, "what have I told you about speaking about this stuff so loud" Yami said as he began to look around making sure none of the administration had heard the boy's remarks.

Seth removed his hand from his mouth and let out a nervous laugh, "yeah sorry about that" he let out a laugh again. He then began to turn and watch as numerous students looked at Yami, some smiling and giving thumbs-up while the others made it clear they knew about the group's "plans".

Yami then pulled something from his school bags, small pieces of paper with an address on it, "I need you to hand these out to everyone, let them know about the admission fee and make sure you hand it out to the "right kind of people"" he said as he handed split the invitations between the two.

"Oh right, don't hand them to someone who would rat us out" Lucas said as he examined the slips. The three then entered the school yard and sat down at a bench and began to hang out until school started.

* * *

"Now Arriving in New Orleans, the plane will land shortly, please be seated for landing. Thank you for your cooperation"

The loudspeaker then went silent as the passengers got back in their seats and began to grab a hold of their bags and items as the plane began to land. "Rebekah-Sama, Rebekah-Sama, it's time to wake up, the plane is about to land".

She was a very medium-height young woman with a voluptuous figure. She had long dark blue hair with pink highlights and brown eyes. She was dressed very unusual considering her situation, as she was wearing a Japanese school uniform.

The girl continued to plead for the other girl to wake up as she began to push on the girl's arm aggressively, after about five minutes of no response, the girl puffed up her cheeks. "Rebekah-Sama, I have some fresh Dango you're going to let go to waste if you don't wake up"

"Where?" the girl instantly jolted her head up without a hint of hesitation as she began to look around for the food, after almost ten to fifteen seconds of realizing she was tricked she angrily glared at the girl sitting next to her".

"Ayako-San, I've had enough of your dirty tricks for one lifetime" she said as she crossed her arms. The girl known as Rebekah looked much more out of place compared to her friend, she had long blonde hair and sparkling dark violet eyes. She looked like a foreign model and very out of place. Her unusual accident, not Japanese or American, didn't help with that image of her. She let out a huff as she laid back in her seat.

"Sorry but you made me do it, it was the only way to wake you up" Ayako said as she held her hands out. "Besides, we're about to land and we're going to have to meet the magician governor of this city to handle that contract".

"I can't believe my stupid sister handed my contracts out to foreign countries, all over the world, does she honestly expect me to pick up and go whenever I have a contract to fulfill? Doesn't she know I'm a high school student, that's very irresponsible of her" she stated flatly.

"Well to be fair, if you had finally gotten around to getting a familiar, then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation, you know" the girl said matter-of-factly as she moved some of her blue and pink hair from her face.

Rebekah turned to the girl with an angry expression on her face, "you're the worst servant ever you know" she stated like an angry toddler, turning her head to the side. Ayako rolled her eyes, being used to this kind of treatment.

This had been the two routine ever since they were young girls. Rebekah's sister would tell her to do or not to do something that would lead to more trouble for Rebekah, Rebekah would ignore her and then get into said trouble, then when Ayako pointed out the problem to Rebekah she would get angry at Ayako for taking her sister's side rather than Rebekah's. However despite this character flaw Ayako smiled, still accepting the shorter girl as her friend, Ayako then pulled out a candy bar and Rebekah's eyes lit up like a child as she immediately snatched it.

"Mine" she said as she began to chew down on it, gulping down the entire bar in a minute flat. The plane finally landed and the two grabbed their bags and began to exit. However before they could even get to their luggage, they noticed to men holding up a sign with the name 'Rebekah Orias', written on it.

Rebekah smiled as she waved her hair to the side, the two girls then walked towards the two men. "Buzz off little girls" one of the men said, brushing the two girls aside.

Rebekah glared at the man and was about to step forward with her fist however her partner was quick enough to stop her, "excuse me sir, but this is Rebekah Orias and my name is Ayako Leraje and we're here to meet with the governor of this area," she said.

"Listen kid, I don't have time for your pranks here"

In response to this, Rebekah flashed her devil aura out causing the two men to shudder as they sensed the powerful wave of aura and immediately fell silent. "Sorry about that, Lady Orias and Lady Leraje, my partner here isn't known for his tack".

"Save it" Rebekah said putting her hand up, just take us to the governor of this town so we can complete the contract and get back to Japan" she stated flatly.

"As you can see my master isn't known for her gracefulness as well" Ayako stated causing Rebekah to respond back with a glare. The two men then escorted the two girls outside of the airport into the city of New Orleans.

.

.

.

"So you must be the younger sister of Valencia Mammon" the two girls arrived at a white manor to see a stunningly beautiful woman standing at the door. She looked to be in her mid 30s and had curly blonde hair, like that of a doll, and platinum colored eyes. If the two girls hadn't known better, they would've mistaken her for a vampire.

"Circe Du Bellay" Ayako said bowing her head, "it's a pleasure to meet you Bellay-Sama" she said.

"Wow, you're such a polite and cute girl" the woman said stepping towards Ayako and putting her hands on the girl's shoulder. She then politely kissed the girl's cheeks before turning to Rebekah.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, I've heard a lot about you from your sister".

'I'm so sick of hearing about my sister' Rebekah thought keeping her arms crossed. The guys from before then grabbed the girl's bags and set them into the manor. The two girls then walked inside and took a seat at a large ivory table.

"According to the contract you need us to kill some monster that's been hunting in this city? So just point us in the right direction and we'll kill it" Rebekah said confidently, with a smile on her face, excited for the new challenge.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that" Circe claimed, "it all started 3 months ago, the first time I heard the missing person's report, however, there was something unusual about the scene. I had sent one of my magicians to investigate and they could sense the aura of a dragon".

"So this is a humanoid dragon we're talking about?" Rebekah jumped up excitedly, "do you think i could add them to my peerage?"

"Rebekah-Sama" Ayako said glaring at Rebekah.

"Buzzkill" she said, sitting back down.

"However this creature didn't attack like a dragon. After this attack, I feared that a dragon could be on the loose in New Orleans, unable to predict a pattern or behavior I told my magicians to be careful and to investigate in groups. However, one of my magicians got broken up from the group and she was attacked by this creature. My magicians, are taught very well about the physical appearances of monsters, and when she saw this creature, it had two wings, wing that didn't look like any creature she had ever seen before, bat ears, and a row of mouths and teeth on it's right hand".

"So a stray devil than" Ayako said with a nod.

"When my magician was found the next day, her magic had been completely drained and her blood had been sucked. This creature also seemed to leave it's dragon stench all over her body," Circe then held up a tooth, "my magicians are also taught to use their magic, and she was able to get this piece of DNA from the creature".

Circe handed the tooth to Rebekah and Ayako, the tooth was very sharp, almost like a nail or knife, a spiked edge going down like a pattern, similar to a vampire's fang.

"So it has the aura of a dragon, the body of a stray devil, and it sucks blood like a vampire" Rebekah said, "this can only be a stray devil or a chimera of some kind, but for it to be a chimera, that would require a master".

"Impossible" Circe said, "my magician would've sensed the magic from a magician off this creature if that was the case, it felt more like a curse, almost like the curse from those evil pieces".

Rebekah and Ayako both looked at each other, they didn't know of any stray devils that would only suck the blood, that was a new one for the two devil girls, "do you have a pattern for the creature?"

"In the past three months, there were 9 different attacks, and 3 of the people went missing, the others were hospitalized with heavy blood loss, the police believe it was a wild animal on the loose however we all know differently" Circe said with a smile.

Ayako nodded as she looked at the calendar, "according to this pattern there should be another attack soon, in a few days or a week, if I'm not mistaken," she pointed to the days causing the magician to smile.

"Alright, so that means our goal, as devils of the Underworld, is to find this stray devil and exterminate it with extreme prejudice" Rebeakh said excitedly jumping up.

Ayako let out a sigh before bowing her head to Circe, "Circe-Sama as representatives of the Orias Family and the Underworld as a whole, we promise to bring an end to this stray devil that has been wreaking havoc in this city".

Circe smiled, "Alright then, good luck on your mission, I'll be sure to have my plane ready for you after your completion of the mission, along with a special gift from my magician Association as a reward for your completion".

The two girls then left out the same way they could. Looking through the rather big city.

"So where do you believe we should wait out?" Ayako asked, turning towards Rebekah, who had a bright smile on her face.

"I think we should get something to eat first".

* * *

The second the final bell rang, Yami and his group had already left the school and headed towards their private destination. An abandoned house at the edge of New Orleans.

"Woo hoo, the perfect place for a party" Seth shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Bella laughed at his behavior while Yami rolled his eyes.

"We should get to work, people will be arriving in a couple of hours, we need everything to be ready and for the party to go off with no problems, unlike the last one" Yami explained as he began to examine the music system and portable speakers they had implanted around the house.

He then began to examine the music system and the electricity and was surprised that it worked so flawlessly. "Wow, it's working perfectly" Yami said as he flicked the light switches on and off.

"Yeah" Lucas, a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes said as he ran his fingers through his hand, "I tested it a week ago, this is the perfect place to host an illegal party".

Yami gave a small smile, as his plan was coming together without any roadblocks. This is what he had planned since he first found this new hangout. A perfect place to make money and host their parties, "Alright, so for jobs, Lucas, you're going to watch the front door and make sure people pay for admission".

"Ugh, why me?" Lucas groaned.

"Isn't it obvious" Bella pointed to Lucas's arms. He was very tall and muscular, especially for a 16 year old Sophomore, nobody would bother trying to get past him or refuse to pay and turn it into a physical confrontation, unlike with someone like Seth or Bella, who were short and not as physically big as Lucas.

"I would trust you as a bodyguard" Seth said, as he began munching on a bag of chips.

"Is that because I've been defending you from the upperclassmen and the other freshman in your class since the Summer of last year?"

"Shut it" Seth said, pointed a finger at Lucas causing Bella to giggle.

"As for Seth and Bella, you two will be selling this" Yami then handed Bella and Seth small bags of green material, Seth confusingly inspected the bag and his eyes grew wide once he realized what it was.

"Oh god" Seth then held the bag up, "this is plants seed? You want us to sell plants seeds at the party. Doesn't that seem kind of silly?" Seth said with a laugh.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yami groaned while Bella and Lucas both laughed at the ridiculous underclassman, "ohh…" Seth said, finally realizing why they were laughing. "This is marijuana isn't it?"

"Duh" Bella said matter-of-factly.

"We should get to work making sure the house is in working conditions, I don't need a 9-11 call fucking up this new hangout" Yami said, "I'll take the top floor, Bella and Lucas you both take the second floor, and Seth just start setting up in here".

"Oh come on, I can't check the top floor with you?"

"No" Yami said coldly as he began walking up the stairs.

"Bye" Bella waved to Seth as she followed Lucas up the stairs.

.

.

.

"The lights in this room seem to be in perfect condition" Bella said.

"Well the lights in this room are broken, I'll have Seth light some candles in here, at least the hallway lights work," Lucas said.

"I wonder why that family left so much furniture lying around" Bella wondered as she closed one of the doors.

"Probably planned to buy furniture at a new house" Lucas claimed, shrugging his shoulders.

Bella then walked towards another room and played with the switch, "wow, the lights in here work just as good as downstairs".

"Hey um, Bella?"

Bella turned around to see Lucas staring at her, he had a look on his face that indicated he was being serious, "yes, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking, do you think there's something wrong with Yami?" the second the words left his lips he turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with Bella, "I was with him a few nights ago, we left our usual hangout to get something to eat at The Grill and he went outside for some air and he never came back. Then I see him the next day and he acts like everything's fine. I asked him about it and he doesn't even remember leaving me like that". Lucas explained this and it was obvious to Bella he had been thinking about this for a few days.

"Maybe he was tired and just went home" Bella explained with a smile, "I mean you know how his life is".

"But that's my point, do you think this is healthy for him? He lives in a 1 bedroom apartment, He barely sleeps or eat, he left the foster shelter he was living in last year without so much as a goodbye, and now he's throwing parties and selling drugs just to make ends meet. I was going to have a talk with him after tonight and try to convince him to go back to the foster house, focus on school, and maybe, I don't know, get into a good college and-"

"Stop, just stop" Bella grabbed Lucas's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "this is who Yami is, his life is who he is, you can't convince him to change, so you'll either stand by him as his friend or you'll abandon him, just like his parents did".

There was an unusual long silence. Bella and Yami had been friends since Yami was in elementary school so she was always the most loyal to him. They then met Lucas during the end of their middle school year and he became friends and then last year they became friends with Seth. Overall their group was very tight and they cared for each other. Yami was a very cold and closed off person, he never opened up with anyone, so the fact that he had let the three of them in meant they had a unique bond.

"I guess you're right" Lucas said with a sigh, "but I still plan to have my talk with him, maybe get him to take a safer road in life".

"If that's what you want, but I doubt he will" Bella said holding up a peace sign and sticking out her tongue. Lucas let out a laugh, he knew she was probably right but it didn't hurt to try.

* * *

[Yami's 1st Person P.O.V]

I finished checking the lights from the entire top floor. For the first three rooms all I needed to do was install a simple light bulb and it was an easy fix, however for the other two the electricity didn't turn on and I didn't feel like playing electrician and risk electrocuting myself so I lit some candles and left it at that.

Selling drugs, using electricity and an abandoned house to host parties, you must think I'm some kind of trash or a delinquent. Well you're half-right. Yami...that's me huh? Above average intelligence, good looks, charm, cold bad boy demeanor, don't give a shit attitude, you probably think I'm the complete package huh? My life must me be so interesting and exciting. Countless girls wanting to date you. You're wrong, it's so boring. My name is Yami Himura, it was the only thing my parents ever gave me, before abandoning me at an orphanage. A name of mixed origins, my good looks, and some intelligence.

{Well I guess they couldn't be that intelligent considering they had a kid and ditched him at an orphanage.}

I then heard a scream from downstairs, I immediately looked over the railing to see Lucas and Bella staring up at me before looking down. I instantly started running down, meeting up with them on the bottom floor. We all go in the kitchen to see Seth on the ground, his eyes widened as he looked at a raccoon, eating out of a bag of chips.

"Did you really get scared by a raccoon?" I asked, coldly, raising an eyebrow. Seth was a good guy but he was a bit jumpy.

"Aww is the little Seth scared?" Lucas had joked as he helped Seth up off the ground.

"How could you be scared by such a cute little animal" Bella said, with stars in her eyes as she stepped towards the raccoon.

"You don't know if that thing has rabies!" I shouted, trying to stop her. However the second she got a step too close the raccoon ran away out the backdoor where it came from.

"Aww you care" Bella flirted as she grabbed the bag of chips the raccoon was eating out of it and crumbled it up. Someone getting sick at a party like this could ruin the night. I have a brand to uphold of course.

"Seth, don't forget the alcohol in the truck" I then walked over to the table and started helping him set it up.

"Oh right and my snacks" Bella said with a smile as she winked at Seth. Flirty and a glutton, those were the two words I would use to describe Bella.

"What am I a delivery boy now?" Seth groaned but he complied to my order regardless and began bringing in the stuff. After about twenty minutes of testing the sound system and making sure everything was set up, I sat on a chair and then Lucas, Bella, and Seth followed suit as they finished their jobs and sat across from me.

"So does this mean we're performing tonight?" Seth asked, holding up his drum sticks, a grin on his face.

Bella giggled while I let out a sigh, "it seems so Seth, that was the only way I could get those college girls to come to the party".

"Wait...there's going to be college girls at this party?" Lucas grinned perversely while Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't see the big deal, they're no different than us, just two years older," Bella said, sinking into her seat. She noticed how most guys at her high school would see it as a mark of pride or badge of honor for scoring a college girl, however she didn't see what was so special about it. I also noticed the small hints of jealously she would show when a girl older than her flirted with me, even if I was honestly not interested she would cling her arm to mine and start talking more bubbly than usual.

"The same could be said about freshmen" I countered.

"I guess that's true, so there is a difference between" Bella said, "I just don't want to spend the entire party selling drugs and getting hit on by drunk college guys".

"At least you'll have your boyfriend Yami to help defend you" Lucas said with a laugh while I shot him a glare.

There was some talking outside causing the four in the room to get quiet while Yami poured himself a drink. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door causing the four in the room to look at each other. "I guess the guests are here" Yami said, taking a sip from his drink.

Lucas stood up and went to the door and looked at the other three individuals.

'Great showtime' I thought, finishing the last of my drink and standing up. Lucas then opened the door revealing four other individuals.

"Umm, is this the right place?" one of the guy's asked. I recognized him, or more specifically the sport's jacket on his back, he had the number 11 on his jersey and the letter "C" on the back. Justin Walker. He gives Lucas a high five and a "bro-hug". They were friends for the most part, both being on the Football team.

"Hey so um, where's the party? There's nobody here" the girl standing behind him said, her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

[College girls...so unbearable.]

I resisted my natural instinct to be rude and cold and rather spoke calmly, "you guys are a bit early I told everyone to be here at 7. I looked at my phone and it was still 6: 35. A quarter of an hour earlier than I expected people to arrive.

"Well everyone knows you come early, that's how you get drunk before all the alcohol is gone" Justin's best friend said with a laugh, giving Lucas a high five.

They all sat there making small talk and I was glad that since Lucas, Bella, and Seth were here I didn't have to put up with that bullshit. I then go to the music system and plugged in my phone. "Any recommendations?" I asked, holding up the Pandora app.

"Ohhh let me pick a song" one of the girls said with a smile.

"Oh right" Justin said pointing to me, "girls, Yami, Yami, this is Brianna and Julia. They go to Tulane University, a bit far from where you live" he said with a grin.

"Hey" I said with a small wave.

"Wow he is pretty cute" the girl, Julia said with a smile as I handed her my phone, "so he's the one whose famous for all the parties in New Orleans".

I nodded. This was strictly business in my opinion. I didn't do this because I got any actual enjoyment, I actually find parties pretty boring, but it helped pay the bills and keep my apartment and it helps Bella have some fun so it's a pretty good compromise. Some nights are slow and some actually go pretty well. I used to get harassed by the police and become a known delinquent but after so many brushes in, the cops make a deal that as long as the parties don't get too out of hand they'll leave it alone. However if I get busted for anything else I'm screwed.

"Lucas" I say, reminding him to do his job.

"Oh right" Lucas then turned to Justin and his friend, "that will be $60 please" he looked between the two.

"What? Just for the two of us?" Justin asked.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't understand the big deal, everyone knew his family was loaded. His mother ran a pretty successful law firm and his father was a hospital vice president, so I didn't understand his complaint, everyone knew he got a pretty big allowance and even bigger "birthday presents" in the form of a 2019 Ferrari. "It's $15 for you two and your two guests," I said.

"I thought ladies got in for free" Justin's friend said with a grin.

"That's only on Saturday guess, I guess Seth gave you the wrong date" Lucas answered.

Everyone in the room then turned to Seth who had a nervous laugh on his face. "Sorry about that.

[I'm not]

"I'll make you a deal though" I said with a confident look on my face, the two boys turned to me, excited to hear what I had to say, "you make sure the other players on the football teams keep the party going safe and drama free and those two ladies get in for free tonight".

The girl then started playing pop music on the Pandora app and started dancing with her friend

"Alright deal" Justin said with a smile, "I got it" he told his friend, pulling out the $20 and two fives from his pocket. Lucas then took the money and put it in an envelope

"I appreciate that Yami" his friend said.

I nod and sit back on the couch. Bella giggled and sat down with me.

[You see, I'm good at this.]

* * *

"Rebekah-Sama, where are you bringing me?" Ayako asked, the two had been wandering around New Orleans for almost an hour, getting lost in a parade that was going on, eating at various different restaurants, and now she was dragging Ayako to some weird mansion at the edge of New Orleans.

"I told you" Rebekah said with a grin, "we're going to that party we were invited to". Rebekah then held up a flyer, in her manicured and soft hand.

_"You are invited to 4800 Canal St, New Orleans, LA 70119 7 p.m. Please Be there XOXO Yami and Bell"_

"Rebekah-Sama, Should we really be going to a party, it's almost 8 and we still haven't found that stray devil, someone could be attacked tonight if we don't hurry. Plus, we promised we would have this contract fulfilled by the end of this week".

Rebekah waved off the taller girl's concerns, "maybe we'll find something at this party, besides, it's not like wandering around in the city has been working for us. We're just going to have to wait for a police report or something and then hunt from there. In the meantime" the two looked up at the abandoned three-story house however it wasn't so abandoned at the moment. Currently there were what appeared to be dozens of individuals inside of the giant mansion.

The two girls casually walked up to the front door however to their shock there was a line in the front. "A line, at a high school party? Doesn't that seem a bit weird?" Ayako asked, however Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, the two girls finally made it to the front however there was a tall guy standing in the way.

"Hello ladies, you two don't look like you're from around here" he said with a laugh, noting the weird school uniform that Ayako was wearing.

"Yeah, we're on a trip from Japan" Ayako said with a smile, "I'm Ayako and this is Rebekah-Sama".

"-Sama?" The boy questioned, he then let out a laugh, "alright ladies, my name is Lucas, it's nice to meet you, that will be $15 each". He held out his hand, indicating for the girls to give him the money.

"You mean we have to pay to get into the party?"

"Yeah, that's how we make this system work" Lucas answered.

"Don't you have a lady night or something?" Rebekah asked, with her arms crossed.

"Only on Saturdays"

"Rebekah-Sama, you just want to get in without paying" Ayako said with a sigh.

Rebekah's eyes then flashed a glowing red, "well I say you let us in for free" there was then a brief pause before Lucas's eyes flashed the same red as well.

"Alright, welcome to the party ladies" then without another word he moved to the side and allowed the two girls in.

"Why thank you, it was nice meeting you Lucas-Kun" Rebekah said with a giggle before walking past him. Ayako looked at Lucas, a shocked expression on her face before following her friend in.

"Rebekah-Sama, you can't just hypnotize a human into allowing you into a party, that's wrong and mean".

"Yeah well, what if the party is lame and I waste my money, isn't it wrong to waste your money like that".

However before the girls could react Rebekah felt someone grab onto her arm, she turned around a hint of disgust on her face to see a boy with dirty blonde hair holding onto her, "woah you're pretty hot" he said, his speech was slurred indicating he was drunk.

"And you're pretty gross" Rebekah said, before pushing the boy into a wall, an innocent but cold smile on her face, she then walked away with Ayako following suit. However, she instantly turned around and grabbed the boy and slid him back onto the ground safely.

"Rebekah-Sama that was mean" Ayako whined, her cheeks puffed up.

"Doesn't this place...seem off to you?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow. She then got quiet. The music was very loud. She looked into the living room and she could see a group of people playing spin the bottle and she looked outside but quickly turned away her cheeks turning pink. She could see there were people skinny dipping into the pool. "Wow, so this is America huh?"

"No not that" Rebekah said, "I mean don't you sense something off about this place, a weird aura or a cold chill.

Ayako then realized what Rebekah was actually referring to and nodded, "wait...I see it" she said with a smile, she then began to sense the environment around her, after almost a few seconds she gasped in shock, "dragon aura!" she said with a smile. That means the stray devil is here at this human party. Probably waiting for a victim to take home tonight.

"Yes isn't it great" Rebekah said with a smile as she picked up a strawberry flavored water from the kitchen and began to drink from it.

"That's...great?" Ayako tilted her head to the side, confused by Rebekah's assessment of the situation.

"This means we don't have to search anymore" Rebekah said taking a seat, "we just have to wait for the stray devil to attack someone and then while they're being eaten we can kill the stray devil, get our reward, and leave this boring country".

"Rebekah-Sama that's terrible".

However Rebekah suddenly paused when she made contact with a boy, a boy who seemed to stand out from the other recipients of the party. The unusual long messy white hair and the bright violet eyes. "And who do we have here" Rebekah said to Ayako. They both watched the strange boy walk upstairs, multiple white envelopes in his hand.

* * *

Almost like clockwork, the second eight rolled around, the party began to be filled with people. Party music was pumping through the speakers and the beer started to quickly go down in supply, being consumed faster than it was being replenished. Bella walked up the stairs and knocked on a door before opening it and giggled when she saw Yami sitting on the bed and counting the money they had made.

"Seems like it's been a pretty successful night" Bella said with a smile, "the music is playing, people are having fun, and the football players are keeping control".

"Anything bad happen?" Yami questioned, as he continued to count the various bills and divine them on the bed.

"Well there was this asshole who tried to drug this girl's drink, however he was caught and the football player who caught him threw him out, so everything's going fine for now".

Yami rolled his eyes, 'what kind of loser would try to drug a girl for sex' he thought. It was such a stupid thing to do, especially since Yami always made sure to have some sort of security or authority at the place. Something he had learned from his first party. Yami then grabbed one of the stacks of bills on the bed, "Here's your cut" Yami said, holding out some money.

"We've made a decent 3k tonight, that's 1k for me, 1k for you, and $500 for both Lucas and Seth" Yami said.

Bella couldn't help but giggle, "how did you get them to agree to settle for less?"

"Meh, they were fine with it, they get the chance to flirt with girls, have fun, as long as they do their jobs so they don't mind" Yami said.

Bella looked at the money before waving her hand, "you three split my cut, you know I don't do this for the money," she said, "purely for entertainment".

Yami shrugged his shoulder before adding Bella's money to both Lucas's and Seth's. Yami then put it in two different envelopes before putting it in his back pocket. "Are we about to start?"

"Yep, Seth has been getting the crowd ready for you both all night, they're just dying to hear you guys perform" she said with a smile.

"Alright" Yami said standing up and stretching, "you get the guys and have them get the instruments and equipment ready, I'll get my microphone stand, can you get one of the football players to watch the door in case we get more last minute stragglers trying to crash".

"You got it" Bella said, "oh wait, one more thing" before Yami could react Bella pulled Yami in and pushed her lips against his right cheek. He reacted by falling back onto the bed.

"What the hell Bell" he said, a look of shock on his face.

"Hehe" however when she noticed the lack of amusement on Yami's face she rolled her eyes, "it's just a traditional good luck kiss, you know, for the performance" she said with a grin. Yami then sighed before leaving the room with Bella following. The two walked down the stairs however Yami noticed most people had their eyes on him.

"If it isn't the king of partying himself" Justin yelled out, this caused a lot of people to start cheering, the way only drunk teenagers could.

Despite his part-time drug dealing and his illegal partying in abandoned houses, Yami didn't want his reputation to be such a thing, this was all about the money and the money only.

"King has a nice ring to it" Bella whispered in Yami's ears, causing him to groan.

Yami got to the bottom and noticed both Lucas and Seth setting up, Lucas setting up his guitar and Seth setting up his drums. "What song are we going to play?" Lucas asked, as he tuned-up his guitar.

"How about we play Newborn?" Seth asked, "I'm good at that song".

"Play that song you played at the campus last week" someone shouted from the crowd. This caused a few people to cheer him on causing Yami to sigh.

He could imagine Bella laughing now, it was her idea to have him perform at the bars, college campuses, and even at their own campus. A way to boost sales and bring more people to the parties. While it had worked, it led to Yami getting into situations like this. "Let's get this over with," he said, pushing his hair from his face as he set up his microphone.

He could see some people were excited to see him play while others didn't even seem to care, he however didn't show any interest. 1-2-3-

The trio then started to perform and the crowd started to cheer. Yami sung the song. Despite being lost in his singing he noticed something, a certain girl that caught his eye, or more particularly a pair of girls.

While in the crowd of dyed hairs and girls ranging from formal dress wear to practically nothing at all, Yami couldn't help but feel there was something different about the pair. They seemed to magnetize him. The two were talking and he noticed they would look at him then look back away. When his eyes finally met the taller girl she instantly turned away, a nervous expression on her face.

'What the hell is going on?' Yami thought, he noticed the weird uniform on the tall, slim girl, an academy uniform however it wasn't of any academy around here, or even from this country for that matter. He noticed that he wasn't the only one. There were dozens of boys going to flirt with the two girls, however the shorter one would brush them angrily aside causing them to recoil away.

_"She got horns like a devil, Pointed at me and there's nowhere to run, From the fire she breathes, She got two little horns, And they get me a little bit"_

The crowd cheered when Yami finished the last lines from the song, he wiped the sweat from his brow a sigh escaping from his mouth. "Yo Yami we killed it" Lucas said excitedly, playing on his guitar a bit more, laughing excitedly.

"Do you think we could go pro" Seth asked, the same victorious smile that Lucas held.

Yami however turned to Lucas, "hey Lucas, who are those two girls, top of the stairs, second story?"

Lucas looked at Yami and then up the stairs, "oh right, those are the two weird girls I was telling Bella about, apparently they're from Japan or something," he said, "why does that matter, what you should be focusing on is that cool performance we just killed".

After a few minutes of cheering and praises, the party went back to normal, despite their pleading for a second or third round, Yami wasn't in the mood for more singing, unable to get the thought of those two girls out of his head.

For some reason, he felt a strange pain in his back, telling him they were trouble. He didn't know why but it was as if some darker instinct or beast inside of him was telling him to run away. He decided to ignore this instinct as he walked over to Bella and began to converse with her about the two mysterious girls, however she only knew as much as Lucas.

"Hey Yami"

Yami turned around to see Justin and a few members of the football team standing with him, "bro we're out of alcohol, you want us to go make a beer run?" he asked, holding up his car keys.

"No it's fine, I'll go" Yami said putting his hands in his pocket, "I need some air".

Bella and Lucas both looked at each other, a look of concern on Lucas's face. "Are you sure about that? I can go with you or in your place if you want".

"No it's fine" Yami said, "I can go, I need to think and I need some fresh air". Yami glanced at the two girls on the second story one last time, he grabbed his jacket and left out the front door into the cool November night.

* * *

Rebekah and Ayako watched from the second story as Yami left out the house. "Good" said Rebekah, standing up from atop the stairs, "I was honestly getting sick of being hit on by drunk idiots" she said.

"Are we really going to follow him?" Ayako asked, "wouldn't that be too suspicious".

Rebekah didn't even bother answering her, as she ran down the stairs and out of the house. Ayako quickly realizing she was already gone, quickly sprinted down the stairs to chase the headstrong girl.

* * *

Yami groaned as he came face to face with the local grocery store. He looked at his phone, and realized it was already closed, "well that's fucking great" he said, putting one hand on his hip. He checked his smartphone.

12 a.m.

Midnight. The store closes at midnight but judging by the lack of any visible lights or workers it seemed the last shift decided to close early, maybe they were at Yami's party right now, Yami thought. However he wasn't so arrogant.

He then looked down the road and saw a small gas station. He then began walking, the only thing illuminating his path being the moonlight and street lights. If he had taken Justin's offers and drove in his car he probably would've made it back to the party safely. But that's not what fate had in store for him.

"E-excuse Mister" Yami turned around, a small breath escaping his mouth. He looked forward to seeing a girl about his age. She was wearing thick rimmed glasses and had a very submissive body stance, her legs and arms close together and she was looking down towards the ground rather than up at Yami.

"Do I know you?" Yami asked, an annoyed expression on his face. He looked around, surprised that he didn't see this girl coming.

'How did she manage to sneak up on me?' Yami thought. He looked at her clothes, a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, she was under dressed for the current weather, even in New Orleans, definitely a red flag.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me" she inched closer to Yami causing Yami to take an inch back, not from fear but not wanting to risk.

This area was known for drug addicts and criminals and Yami wasn't one to take risks, even for a pretty face. "I don't have any money so go away" Yami said coldly, not even wanting to be near the strange girl. He didn't know why but he felt the same sensation he had felt when he saw those two girls at the party. Caution? Anger? Hunger? It was a strange feeling and he didn't know how to react with this newfound instinct.

The girl seemed to recoil in shock however her look of shock quickly became a sinister smile, "A cautious one are you? Alright then, I just have one favor to ask of you. Will. You. Die. For. Me.

The entire area then became blinded by white light and for Yami everything faded to black.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah shouted as she was running at mach-5 with her queen in tow. The two then ran past the grocery store and standing on the other side of the store. They could see a very bloody sight.

Rebekah looked at the scene in front of her, her eyes as big as dinner plates, "What the fuck"

They saw a creature like no other, a 6 foot beast with sharp rows of teeth and while it wasn't bodybuilder size, it was definitely muscular enough that nobody sane or intelligent enough would bother messing with it. Not only this, there was a row of mouths with sharp teeth on the creature's hands. And glowing white eyes.

And in the creature's mouth was a small girl, with two black fallen angel wings on her back. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Her glasses. Shattered on the ground.

But that's not the thing that shocked them. It was the two wings on the monster's back back.

Two glowing white wings with eight feathery blue wings made of energy.

"It...it can't be" Ayako said.

The monster then let out a loud and ferocious roar, tossing the fallen angel in his mouth to the side causing the two girls to step back from shock. The fallen angel then looked up at the two girls, "please...help me" she cried, before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

However rather than fear, a sadistic smile came on Rebekah's face. "Alright, come on you loser" Rebekah then started to levitate, glowing red, yellow, and orange energy swirling around her frame.

Ayako then materialized a bow and arrow and aimed at the monster, "but...but Rebekah, should we really fight him like this?"

"I want him alive" Rebekah said, "so that means we need to hold back".

"There's no way that's the actual White Dragon Emperor, that sacred gear, the Longinus Divine Dividing, if there was a White Dragon Emperor that must mean the Boosted Gear must also be out there, that must mean white and red will clash again".

"It hasn't happened in over a century but I want him in my peerage" Rebekah said, "even if he's a stray devil, I will make him submit".

Speaking of which.

The creature then charged at the two girls. It swung it's large heavy fists at Rebekah knocking her back before releasing a ferocious roar. Ayako then grabbed her bow and shot three arrows at the creature, two striking his leg and one on his chest. "**I** w**il**l **de**v**o**u**r** **yo**u**!**" the creature roared again, charging at Ayako.

However before the creature could get it's chance a blast of orange and yellow energy shot forth and struck the beast.

Rebekah then formed a small orb of blinding yellow light in her hand, "let's see how you handle the famous astrology magic of the Orias clan"

[Double Solar Shot] two yellow orbs then launched forward and clashed against the creature. An immense burning pain then spread across the beast's body. This however didn't put it down rather seemed to piss it off. The monster then jumped into the air and landed right in front of Rebekah. It bent down and tried to bite her only for Ayako to run and pull her out of the way.

"Rebekah-Sama are you ok?"

[Divide]

Before Rebekah could react she felt her magic power get cut in half. "Well that's new, guess you are the White Dragon Emperor but you're going to have to do more than that," she then charged her power up, channeling all of her magic into her hands. "I have enough magic to take down a minor deity, my father said so".

She then let out a laugh as she launched a meteorite shaped blast of energy at the monster causing it to fall down. Rebekah then ran up and kicked the monster in the face causing it to groan in pain. It then stomped its feet on the ground like an angry child. Causing Rebekah to spin kick and hit it in the face.

"Did-did you just spin kick?"

"Yeah wasn't that amazing?" Rebekah said with a grin as she casually hit the creature again.

"Never...do that...again. It's dangerous" Ayako pleaded. She then charged up her bow, green energy swirling around the arrow. She shot an arrow hitting the creature straight in the chest. The arrow striking it down.

The creature turned to Ayako ready to kill her however before it could get close it began to collapse. "It seems that creature can't take my paralyzing magic" she said. The creature tried to continue to walk but slowly glared at the girl. Animalistic fury spread across its face. However before it could attack again, it collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Rebekah said with a laugh, rolling her eyes, she then stepped towards the creature and watched as it began to change back. The fur disappearing, the mouths and claws dissipating, and also the creature began to shrink back.

When the transformation was finished, all that stood left was a boy with long black hair, a statue of 5'10'' standing in tattered and ripped clothing, along with two white wings on his back that were quickly fading away.

Rebekah without a care then went into Yami's pocket and pulled out a wallet, "guess we'll be taking him back home, then I'll make him join my peerage".

"Rebekah-Sama, what should we do about her?" Ayako then held up the fallen angel, she was covered in teeth marks and her blood was drained, "she needs a hospital Rebekah-Sama".

The fallen angel's wings then disappeared, Rebekah however waved away Ayako's concerns, "she's a crow, they're good at finding their way back home, just throw her in the bushes or something and let her take a nap".

"Rebekah-Sama!"

Rebekah let out a sigh as her servant puffed her cheeks, "I hate when you get like this" she stated, she then looked up and could see an emergency service sign, "go drop the crow off at the hospital then meet me at this boy's hospital, I'll meet you there I guess".

Ayako then nodded, two bat wings flowing from her back, she then took off while Rebekah took off in a different direction.

Yami then opened his eyes, but just for a few seconds, he caught a glimpse of flowing blonde hair, then everything went black again.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Yami jolted up with a fit of coughs. He didn't know why but he felt an immense amount of pain over all his body. This was completely different from a cramp or a hangover, rather, it felt like he had been beaten up all over, or even stranger shot by something. He could feel a pain in his chest, almost like a literal arrow had shot him.

It took him a few seconds to realize something else was wrong. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled, he moved his messy black hair from his face and realized he was standing in a completely foreign room. It was too clean and big to be his 1 bedroom apartment plus there was barely anything of value here.

"Am I in a hotel?" he quickly came to realize. "Wait, why the hell am I naked?"

He tried to get a hold of what had happened the previous night but all he remembered was singing, going on a beer run, and then seeing some girl. After that everything went blank.

'Will you die for me?'

It was then his eyes jolted completely open, was that it. Was he in a human trafficking situation or something? Did that girl drug him? Or maybe...he was more drunk than he realized...but that still didn't explain his current predicament.

"Mmmm" Yami then jumped out of bed the instant he heard that sound. It was then he realized he was completely naked aside from the pair of boxers being his only clothes. He then looked back towards the bed, the large bed. There was a mass in the bed. A small mass. Without any hesitation he pulled open the covers and noticed, it was the girl from yesterday. He remembered her, the weird looking one at the party. She was lying on her stomach, her butt in the air.

Did he hook up with her?

Why can't he remember anything?

Was he drugged and kidnapped?

Yami then felt a shiver down his spine at the last one, thinking he actually was drugged and this weird foreign girl brought him to a bedroom. This was too much for him, "well fuck this I'm out", dealing with girls after a hook-up is too much crying and vomiting from a hangover. Yami then looked at the door and started to make his way out.

However then he realized his previous problem, his lack of any clothing. He walked towards the closet and saw a fresh pair of pants and a plain black v-neck. He was surprised to see they looked to be in his size. He quickly started to put them on and was about to make his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yami turned around to see the girl staring at him. Her breasts were completely visible as she stared at Yami with innocent violet eyes. He turned around quickly, a tint of pink on his cheeks. If Bella learned about this she would definitely kill him.

"Look, I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything, so how about we just walk away and pretend this never happened" Yami said, looking at the door.

"What?" the girl said, standing up seemingly completely unfazed by her nudity. Yami didn't want to turn around but he could see the anger radiating from the girl's face. She then met him and pinned him against the wall.

'What the fuck, how is this chick so strong?' Yami asked, shocked that she had the strength to pin him, despite her shorter statute, physics was definitely on his side in this scenario yet he felt himself completely frozen.

"Is that what assholes in America do? Get girls alcohol, lie down with them, then try to scurry off like scared mice the next day? Do you have any idea who I am?"

'What is with this girl?' Yami though, pushing her off of him.

"I don't even remember what happened last night, I don't know what the hell you're even talking about, last time I checked, I left the party and you stayed".

Rebekah then gasped, a look of hurt appearing on her face, "was I really that underperforming, you don't even remember what happened? You told me I was the best you ever had and now...now you tell me these hurtful things?"

'I have to get away from this neurotic chick' Yami thought, he then pulled down his wallet, "look do you need money for a cab or something?"

Rebekah then grabbed Yami's wallet and tossed it on the ground, "now you think you can pay me off like some whore? I matter! I MATTER!" Rebekah's voice seemed to shake the entire building. After a few minutes of the two staring into each other's eyes, Rebekah then did the most predictable thing ever.

"Pfffttt"

'What the-'

"HAHAHAHAHA" Rebekah collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically as Yami stood there, the look of confusion and fear on his face disappearing, being replaced by a cold and hostile glare as he soon began to realize what had just happened.

"HAHAHA did you see the look on your face?! You were scared! I had you totally about to piss yourself you loser! Hahaha! I wonder if I had kept the facade up I could get you to let me ride you like a horse or something! HAHAHA! You're nothing but a commoner, a mere human peasant in the face of the Orias devil princess, as if I would ever let a virgin like you have sex with me! HAHAHA"

Yami's eyebrow then twitched, 'I'm seriously starting to hate this bitch' he thought. A few moments later, the door to the room then opened and out came the second girl, Yami recognized her. She was the one who this girl was with the previous night!

'Seriously, what the hell is going on?'

"Rebekah-Sama, what are you doing? Are you messing with this boy? What have I told you about you and your stupid pranks?"

"Hahaha, sorry Ayako-Kun, I couldn't help it, I just had to see how far I could bring this loser to the breaking point, he seriously looked like he was about to cry".

"I'm seriously going to murder everyone in this room if someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on" Yami said, turning to Ayako, realizing she was the actual rational one. Ayako then let out a sigh.

"Sorry about this, I pleaded with her to get dressed before you woke up but she told me this would help dispel the curse faster".

"Curse what curse?"

Ayako then turned to Rebekah, "Rebekah-Sama, I have fresh clothes waiting for you, please go take a quick shower. We need to head back to Japan today since we completed the contract, we have no reason to hang out in this town".

"Alright fine, just get this commoner up to speed" Rebekah then waved the two away and headed to the shower, Yami giving her a final glare as she disappeared from sight behind the door.

Ayako then took a seat on the chair, "please come sit with me" she pleaded, making room on the small brown table, "I have coffee and donuts for breakfast, you must be hungry".

Yami wanted to sprint out the door now that the actual crazy bitch was gone, he scanned the room for his phone and soon realized it was under his pillow. He quickly picked it up and could see over 60 texts from his friends, asking him where he went, he was ok, what happened last night, why he isn't at school.

School?

He looked at the time, it was 12 p.m. Way past the time when school started.

"Shit, how long was I out?"

"About 11 hours" the girl answered, "we hit you pretty hard, sorry about that," she said with a nervous laugh.

'Hit me?' Yami asked, he then felt his stomach growling and realized that he hadn't eaten anything since 4 p.m. yesterday. Despite his rational brain telling him to leave he took Ayako's invitation and took a seat with her.

She gave Yami a latte and invited him to take one of the donuts. Yami grabbed one and began eating the simple breakfast as it was better than nothing. Ayako watched Yami eating, unsure of what to say next.

"Yami...what do you know of the Supernatural world?"

"Bullshit" Yami stated in an instant, "Heaven, Hell, God, Satan, objective good, objective evil, when you die you go to Heaven and play football with Jesus for all eternity, all bullshit. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Ayako blinked in shock, getting more nervous, "well I'm afraid that it isn't".

"Prove it"

"Well isn't that a fallacy, you know, the absence of evidence isn't evidence for the absence".

"Did you keep me here just to debate religion and atheism? If so I guess I'll just leave" Yami stood up however before he could even take a step, the most shocking thing imaginable happened.

He was looking at the cute young woman, only to see right before his eyes, two black bat wings appeared from his back. If it wasn't for his firm grip he would've dropped the latte he was holding. "What the hell?" he took a step back, looking at Ayako like she was a monster, which she actually was.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt but you left me no choice" Ayako pleaded.

'What the fuck is going on'

Yami then groaned in pain, putting the coffee back down. He then felt his forehead, almost like a migraine. That's when the memory came back to him.

'Will you die for me?'

That girl, those feathered bird wings, much different than the two wings on Ayako's back. He then felt the sensation, the same sensation he had felt at the party last night, an aching in his chest and back, almost like a burning instinct telling him to get away from this girl.

"Calm down" Ayako pleaded putting her hand out for Yami to grasp.

"What the hell are you?" Yami said, "there's no fucking way, angels are real".

"Yes they are, and I am not an angel but a devil".

"Are you here to tell me I died, and now you're going to drag me to hell?"

"No, you aren't dead and you never died. Me and Rebekah-Sama caused you substantial injuries, but that was only to calm you down and you didn't die from them" Ayako explained, please give me time and I will explain everything.

Yami sat back down, deciding to be rational. If this girl truly was a devil, and she had the wings to prove it, there was no point in running or trying to fight her, she would kill him and there was nothing he could do about it. How he got into a shitty situation like this, he would never understand.

Ayako realizing the discomfort from Yami put the wings away while Yami coldly looked at Ayako, going back to showing her little emotion. He just wanted this to be over, to put these two freaky girls in the past and go back to his life. His boring life. He never thought he would see the day where he would miss it.

"My name is Ayako Leraje, and I'm the servant of Rebecca Orias, the girl you met earlier".

"The one who made me think I had did the dirty deed with her, then called me a "commer"".

"I'm sorry for my mast-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it, just explain yourself" Yami cut Ayako off, sick of her meandering and apologizing. He just wanted this to be done.

"Well, as I said, I'm a devil, and so is the girl in the bathroom. We're both from Japan and we came to America to fulfill a contract to kill a monster that's been harrassing this town, we assumed it was a stray devil however it wasn't, that monster turned out to be you".

"Me? I'm a monster?" Yami questioned.

"Well, not exactly" Ayako then held up a container and inside appeared to be a black mass, "it seems you were cursed by a will-O-wisp, it's an apparition, the ghost of a vampire".

Yami stared at the thing in confusion, "I was cursed by a vampire?"

"I went back to that house, you and your friends were umm, hosting a party in, and that house originally belonged to a vampire by the name of Count Mormont, he was a sadistic vampire that would torture and kill humans in. That's why there was so much furniture in there. However, a few years back, he was slain and killed by an exorcist of the church. However the exorcist failed to purify the area. So his spirit, in the form of a will-O-wisp, was waiting there for the perfect host, and that's when he found you".

"I'm the perfect host?" Yami asked, "what makes me so special? I'm just a high school student".

"But I'm afraid you're much, much, more than that, which leads me to my second point. Yami Himura, you are the Wielder of Divine Dividing, making you the White Dragon Emperor".

.

.

.

"This is bullshit" Yami leaned back in his chair, "show me the cameras, this is getting really old and boring. I have already been pranked once, the second time is just old and sick".

"No it's true, we noticed this last night, when you were possessed by that vampire spirit. It sensed that power inside of you so it chose you. However he was weak and unable to possess you fully so he only came out when you were too weak to contain him. The first night of the attack"

Ayako then held up a picture, showing a crime scene.

Yami's eyes widened as memories flooded back.

He remembered.

A tall man with weird orange colored hair and dark eyes. He was holding some weird glowing light in his hand, "I'm sorry about this, you're nothing but a defenseless human but the organization I work for has deemed you too weak to live therefore I must kill you now. But don't blame me, you should blame the God who defiled you with that sick sacred gear".

Yami's eyes then changed and everything went black.

"Everytime you were attacked by a fallen angel, who wanted to kill you for that sacred gear, nine seperate occasions, and all nine times the Count possessed your body and used you to go on a killing spree. However, because of his weakness with the sun, he would relinquish your body in the morning. Waiting for the time when he could fully possess you".

'Nine separate times, this means on nine separate times...I killed people' Yami thought as he looked at all the different photos.

He was starting to remember.

The man with auburn hair.

The tall woman with those heterochromia eyes and those black devil wings.

The skinny bald man with weird white eyes.

All nine times. Even the girl from last night.

"But don't worry, we were able to get the spirit out. I was able to purge his hold over your body with my magic and Rebekah used some holy water she stole from the church to completely filter out any lingering remnants of his curse. You're completely safe and sound".

"Except you aren't" the two turned towards the door to see Rebekah, completely clean, wearing the same school uniform as Ayako.

"Rebekah-Sama!"

"It's true" Rebekah said walking towards the two, "in the span of three months, you were attacked by 9 different fallen angels, on 9 different occasions, almost killed members of a magician coven, and possessed by an evil vampire. This all started because of that sacred gear you possessed, that power inside of you. You'll never be able to live a normal life, you'll always be forced, to live while watching your back, hoping nobody tries to drive a sword or a spear or an arrow in the process. You'll never be able to live as a normal human".

Yami thought about it. All his life, he believed himself to be nothing but an unwanted child, a failure that not even his real mother or father wanted, a delinquent who sold drugs and hosted illegal parties to pay rent but now...here he was...being told he was someone special.

"Is there some way...for you to take the power out of me? Can I transfer it to you?" Yami asked, he didn't sign up for any of this shit. Nor did he want to live with constantly being hunted by black winged freaks for the rest of his life.

"I could" Rebekah said, an unusual amount of seriousness on her face, "but I have to warn you, doing so will kill you. Completely wipe your soul and body from the face of the Earth".

Yami's eyes widened in shock, was this really going to be his life? To live in this manner? 9 different assassination attempts, 9 times he killed someone and went on a hunting spree because of a possesed spirit who only wanted him because of this power.

'I truly am fucked' Yami said. Yami then stood up.

"And where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm going to go get drunk, then stand in an open field and fight all these fuckers on my own. If they want me they can have me and I'll kill as many as I can" Yami said. He would go to his house, he had weapons there, illegal weapons, but heavy guns. Ak-47s, a shot gun, even a revolver, and a sword. Even if they were monsters, they were killable.

"While I love the heroism. Those fallen angels won't even give you a chance. They love to strike when your back is turned, when you least expect it. They've obviously abandoned Azazel and his organization so they have no honor or anything holding them back".

"And what exactly is a fallen angel?" Yami asked. This was too much information to process in the span of ten minutes.

"They're angels, who were abandoned by God, they no longer serve the one you humans worship, instead they serve themselves, they have given in to their sin and lust and it seems they not have their sight set on you. Do you honestly expect to kill them with a bunch of stupid human toys? You need power, and the only reason you were able to kill 9 was this vampire spirit possessing you."

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"I have a better solution" Rebekah then materialized an object in her hand. Yami blinked when he realized what it was. It was glowing a bright mixture of red and orange.

"Is that a chess piece?"

"You can either stay in this city and live your normal human life, wait for a fallen angel to finally do you in or you can come back to Japan with me, as a devil and live as my servant and grow stronger. Master that power you were granted by birth and fate and become strong."

"Are you shitting me?" Yami asked, this girl honestly expects him to become a devil, give up his humanity, and live...as a monster.

"Of course doing so, you will be giving up your humanity, no longer able to go to Heaven and when you die as a devil that's game over, but considering devils are near immortal" two black wings then materialized onto Rebekah's back, "you'll be fine".

"Now hold on" Ayako said standing up, "Rebekah-Sama, don't you think you're going to fast?"

"Japan?" Yami thought about all his friends, he would be leaving them behind. Lucas, Bella, and even Seth. Bella and him had been friends since they were young. She was the first to reach out to him. When he had started elementary school.

He would be leaving her behind. Their sophomore year.

"I...I can't"

"Then stay here and die then"

"Wait, Yami please, I know this is hard but you can't stay here, it's a death sentence" Ayako said, she grabbed Yami's arm and looked him in the eyes, "I can't allow you to die, you're the White Dragon Emperor. I don't know why these fallen angels want you dead so badly, but I can't allow you".

"Ayako-San, remember the promise, remember whose family you swore to serve" Rebekah said defiantly.

Ayako then let go of Yami's hand but continued to plead for him to reconsider.

Give up everything in my normal human life, just to live.

Yami clenched his fist, despite his hatred of his life, how boring it was, knowing he was an unwanted delinquent, the one thing, the only thing he had that had kept him going, was…

Memories flashed.

The day he first met Bella. When he was fighting a bully and Bella had came in the nurse's office to clean his wound.

He met Lucas, at the basketball game, when the rival team wanted to pull a prank by tying him to a pole, Yami stopped it and beat them up.

Even Seth, they had met at a party, when Yami saw the way he could play his drums. He gave him the option of joining his club.

Yami was cold, and sometimes he was harsh or rude, but he did truly care for the three. The only three people in his life. And now he was being asked to give them up for the sake of his life.

"...alright...I'll complete the contract, but I want to say good-bye to my friends".

"That will only make this much harder"

"Rebekah-Sama, please consider his feelings" Ayako stated, Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, we'll escort you back to your home to pack and then after you have said your good-byes I want you to meet us here. At this address" Rebekah then handed Yami a piece of paper, "we will be leaving at 7 p.m. on the dot, you better not be late".

The two girls then left, Ayako gave Yami a comforting look before leaving behind Rebekah. Yami looked at his phone to see the messages piling up, he called Bella and after a few minutes of waiting she picked up the phone.

"Yami, where the hell have you been? We were so worried? Where did you go? You never came back, I was going to go to the police after school?"

"Listen, Bella."

"Yeah...Yami ...what's wrong?"

"You want to go get something to eat?"

.

.

.

"Holy shit" Bella shouted.

She looked at the feast in front of her, she then turned to both Lucas and Seth who both had the same shocked expressions. Three large Triple Cheese and Pepperoni Pizzas, two giant liters of coke, a plate filled like a mountain with bbq and buffalo wings, and even a cake for desert.

"Did you really get all this for us?" Seth asked. Lucas's mouth was already watering as he instantly picked up a wing and devoured it.

"Yeah guys, did in" Yami said with a smile, sipping his sweet tea.

Lucas and Bella both looked at each other with confused expressions while Seth already began devouring his good. When Bella shrugged her shoulders Lucas started to eat too, enjoying the way the cheese melted in his mouth.

"This is delicious, remind us to let you disappear more often"

Bella slapped Seth in the back of his head causing him to yelp in pain however he went back to eating, realizing what he said was stupid.

"Yami, are you going to eat?" Bella asked, eating with much more moderation compared to the other two sitting next to her.

Yami turned away, Bella had paused, noticing the small look on Yami's face however when he turned back to her, he was smiling.

"No, I'm not hungry" Yami said, in his usual calm and cold expression, as he continued to drink on his tea.

…

"Man I'm stuffed" Seth said with a laugh, as he patted his stomach, "what else can we do?"

"How about we go see a movie?" Yami said with a smile. This caused Lucas and Bella to both look at each other again, however they didn't have the right words.

"Yami...smiling?" Seth said.

Bella hit him in the back of his head again, "Yami is something wrong?" Bella asked, a look of concern and confusion on her face.

"No, everything is fine" Yami said, "I just want this day to be great".

The four friends then headed to the movies, they had settled for a horror movie. Bella sat beside Yami and Seth sat on his other side with Lucas sitting at the end. Bella grabbed Yami's hand when the murderer had appeared on screen however...she was shocked when he didn't pull away.

Halfway through the movie, she noticed something.

Seth had fallen asleep, his head was resting on Yami's shoulder...and he didn't...pull away.

After the movie the three explored the mall. Lucas and Seth both groaned at the idea. They hated walking around the mall with Bella. Her dragging them from store to store, them holding all the bags. It was so boring.

However the two boys noticed that Yami didn't groaned in annoyance, instead, he seemed satisfied. He even paid for some of Bella's clothes.

"How do I look?" Bella came out of the dressing room, wearing a sparkling pink and yellow summer dress with floral beige pattern.

"Like a girl" Seth said with a laugh. Lucas put him in a chokehold and the two boys began to wrestle.

"Don't you think it's about time, you learn to watch what you say" Lucas questioned as the smaller boy struggled in his hand.

"You look beautiful"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Bella, Lucas, and Seth all paused and turned to Yami. Despite the cold and serious expression on his face, there was no mistaking what came out of his mouth. Bella's eyes however turned into hearts, "Yami...did you just say"

"Yeah, I said you look beautiful" Yami said with a smile, "he then held up a chunk of cash, here, let me buy that dress for you, it's perfect on you".

Bella looked like she was about to cry comical tears, "oh Yami, this dress must be magic".

"Wow, he's a keeper, you're lucky to find a boyfriend so handsome and so kind while that young" a woman who worked at the store said with a laugh.

However, Lucas and Seth both noticed the look on Yami's face, it seemed like a hurt expression. However, the two didn't know what to say.

After that the four hit the arcade, and played games together. First a simple racing game, then a monster hunting game, and finally they settled on table hockey. They played in teams and Yami and Bella won causing Seth to sulk.

…

"It's getting late" Lucas said, "I better get home, my parents will kill me if I stay out so late twice in a row".

Yami then looked at his phone to see it was 5:30.

Only an hour and a half left.

Lucas and Seth then waved, they waved to Yami and he waved back.

It was just Yami and Bella alone, "I'll walk you home".

Bella didn't know how to respond, Yami hated going by her house because of her parents, however now he was offering to help her get home".

For the first few minutes the two walked in silence. Bella not knowing how to address Yami and Yami not knowing what to say. What do you say to a friend you feel like you knew your whole life. He began to realize, he didn't appreciate the three of them enough and now that he was leaving...he was finally starting to realize how important they were.

"Here we are" Yami finally said, as they reached Bella's house. Yami then did the most unexpected thing imaginable. He embraced Bella in for a hug. Bella was shocked, she dropped the bag she was holding, the gift Yami had given her, a summer's dress and a seashell necklace.

"Yami…" Bella pulled away and looked into his eyes, those eyes she had loved when they first met and she continued to love now, they were so special, so unique, filled with Yami's soul, his music, and his expression. They were the window to his soul and creativity. "What's going on...you're starting to worry me...you've been acting weird all day".

"I'm leaving"

Bella then laughed, "what do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm going to Japan, and I don't plan on coming back" Yami stated.

Bella's eyes opened in shock, "what? What do you mean you're leaving? Japan? How do you plan to get there?"

"I'm leaving tonight".

Bella looked into Yami's eyes, waiting for the punchline, for this to be some sick joke he was playing on her, she was expecting Lucas and Seth to come out of the bushes and laugh at her for being like this, for being such a girl. However, she knew that wasn't Yami. He wasn't that type of person. And the seriousness...the seriousness, in those cloudy violet eyes were genuine.

A tear, first it started with one, then Bella couldn't help herself and a torrent of tears began to flow from her eyes, "what about us graduating together, you, Lucas, and Seth starting a musical group, us opening a bar together, then you and me finally getting mar-"

"Bella please" Yami tried to grab her hands however she pulled away.

"Just tell me why, why are you doing this? How can you do this? So suddenly? What the hell happened last night?"

"Bella I…" Yami began to think back, the devil wings, the crow wings, all the things he had seen in just one night, the night that changed everything, "I can't tell you, you'll be in danger if I do".

"That's bullshit" she said, she grabbed her chest, she felt her heart being broken. "This is why you were so nice to us," she thought, "the food, the dress, the necklace, the compliments, the movie, he was just doing this to clear his conscious.".

"No Bella it's not like that" Yami said, "I swear".

"Then say it, say you love me, and say this is all a joke, a stupid joke that Seth set you up to pull. Then we can go to school tomorrow and pretend this never happened. The least you could do is tell me why, why are you leaving so suddenly?".

She looked into Yami's eyes.

And Yami looked into her, her beautiful blue eyes. Deep down he knew it, she was the first girl he ever cared about. However, he couldn't say those words. "I can't".

"You disgust me" Bella said, she picked up the gift Yami had bought her and pushed it into his arms, "take your stupid gift and I never want to see you again". Bella then marched inside her house, her face puffy and red and with tears streaming down it.

'I'm sorry…' Yami thought. He decided to leave the gift at the door, hoping she would accept it in the morning. Yami then did the only thing he could do. He left.

He knew there was no other choice. If he stayed. What if the fallen angels decided to attack the three of them? He couldn't get them involved with demons and fallen angels, or whatever else he had to go against. They needed to live safe, normal, happy human lives.

Yami knew and accepted this. But why...why did he still feel this emptiness and pain in his stomach.

…

"Took you long enough, you're late" Rebecca glared at Yami as he threw his bag on a seat and sat in the back, not even wanting to look at the bratty little devil princess and her servant.

Ayaka turned around to Yami, a look of sadness on her face, "is there something you want to-"

"Shut it" Yami said in a loud whisper, and that was the only sound that came out of his mouth as the place flew them to Japan.

And this began Yami's downgoing, a boy with spiky messy black hair and cloudy violet eyes, no family but the one he built. His life as a devil was about to begin.


End file.
